


Be my Valentine?

by yougjae



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AUs everywhere, Fluff, Happy, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, belated valentines day fic, cute puppy love, hxhbb, it's implied that kurapika and leorio are dating but it's not actually stated, it's my fave trope lol, it's really gay btw, main pairing is killugon if it wasnt obvious from other tags, modern au!!!!, mutual feelings, pure fluff, slight Alluka/Zushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougjae/pseuds/yougjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern/high school AU) Killua finds a cute little card taped to his locker during Valentine’s week. He hopes to find who it is and he’s really hoping it's Gon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic for hunter x hunter and it's finally longer than a thousand words!!! I hope you enjoy some KilluGon fluff bc I sure do.

  A chilling draft pushed itself into the hallway that the boy was seemingly wandering about in, free of thought with only his curiosity leading him blindly down the halls. His violet blue eyes surveyed the area with boredom rather than with a gleam of curiosity because let’s face it, what high schooler would walk around their campus unless they were bored out of their flipping mind. 

  Lunch had only just begun for the tiny white haired sophomore and he was making his way towards his locker so he can put some of his books away that were used in his morning classes. Several smells pervaded the air as he glided between people, barely avoiding bumping into them but a fraction of a second. The only thing different about the halls of Hunter Academy this time of the year was the miscellaneous Valentine's day decorum that either hung around them or were plastered all over lockers and walls throughout the school. 

  Killua heaved a long. exaggerated breath as he zipped between two more people before coming up to the burgundy lockers beside two classroom doors and quickly deciphering between which was his through the small numbers that hung off of them on a plaque. The only reason he could see which one was his so easily was because there was due to the fact that his was the only one with a giant bright pink card shaped like a heart taped to the middle of his locker with big, blocky letters that read ‘KILLUA’ with tiny little hearts and stars surrounding it. He tensed briefly, a lovely pink hue finding its way to his cheeks. before relaxing enough to tear the heart off before anyone else could pass by his locker and silently judge how cheesy it looked. 

  Killua didn’t hate getting stuff like this on Valentine’s day (not that he’s ever actually gotten something like this outside of middle school and maybe elementary school but he refuses to count either of those for reasons he refuses to delve into) he just didn’t like the fact that people openly project their affection and feelings for the whole world to see. (in this case just a couple of passersby)  He just wasn’t comfortable enough with public displays of affection for this day, let alone high school. He could barely handle Gon’s constant wanting to hold hands or wanting to hug him whenever he would meet up with him in the morning. It made him kind of frustrated and flustered because he’s not used to showing affection. In his house, he was barely greeted with a hi let alone open arms. Illumi was… Illumi, and Killua was thankful he didn’t ask for hugs whenever he was actually home instead of doing some oddball job for Gods knows what but everyone else was insanely distant and kept to themselves except for Alluka. 

  Alluka was an exception however, he loved her to death and honestly couldn’t care less whether they thought he was too doting of an older brother on her or not. He would be there for her no matter what, and that’s all that mattered to him, since everyone else either disliked Alluka or were too focused on Killua’s expected success foreshadowed by his overbearing mother and father that she was overshadowed and forgotten. It was a pain in the ass yeah, but it was a damn good thing that Killua wasn’t afraid to take care of her little sister since everyone else considered her a boy and a nuisance. 

  Speaking of Alluka, and ultimately what broke out of his thoughts over public displays of affection and Alluka, she had came up next to him with her books pressed to her chest as she smiled sweetly at him. Realizing he’d been staring at his locker instead of actually putting his materials and utensils away, he blushes and shoves the heart into his hoodie pocket, before beginning to fiddle with his combination before swinging the door practically off its hinges. Alluka smiles a little confused but proceeds to greet her brother, tucking any flyaway hair as she kneels to open up her own locker beside him.

  “Good Afternoon Killua~!” She beams as she begins to unload some of her heavier books so she can stack them into her locker neatly. “How has has your day been going so far? She questioned as the both of them continued to shuffle the contents around in their bags and lockers respectively.

  “Eh, it could have been worse but surprisingly not as bad as i expected it to be.” He stated, closing his locker and locking it up as he swung his backpack back onto his shoulder. He waited for her to finish her thing as he continued his sentence, “How was your day so far? Any of the boys give you anything since Valentine’s day is right around the corner?” He asked with a cheeky grin worming its way onto his pale face. Alluka giggled as she shut her locker door and proceeded to lock everything up before pulling her backpack back against her back, she had scrunched her nose up, closing her eyes as she let out her vibrant laugh. 

  “Not yet, but I’m hoping Zushi might!” She admits with a light blush as she looks from left to right, hoping Zushi hadn’t been within earshot of the two of them. “A-Anyways, did anyone give  _ you _ anything? I saw that heart in your hand before you shoved it in your pocket, you know.” She teased, “You’re not as quick as you like to believe, Killu.” She poked his shoulder which caused him to glance away in an attempt to conceal his oncoming blush. 

  “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He stammered meekly before turning from her completely as he proceeds to walk from where he came, The black haired girl following shortly behind,

  “Oh come on, KIllu~! I totally saw the big heart on your locker on my way to class. You can’t hide the fact that it had your name written on there pretty big!” She pesters as the boy tries to ignore her. 

  “Oi, Alluka, fine. I did get a note but I haven’t read it yet, happy?” He admitted, causing her to smile and nod sweetly as they both made their way out of the building to meet up with Gon and the others for the rest of their lunch period. She simply chuckled as she began to match pace with her sibling, smiling to herself humming a soft tune before inquiring more like the nosy little sister she was. 

  “Do you have a clue who you think gave it to you? Maybe someone you know?  **_Gon_ ** , Maybe?” She suggested with a quirk of her eyebrow, her head facing him as they both make their way towards the flag pole somewhere behind the building they had just came out of. KIllua stiffened and immediately his face blossomed into this nice cherry red that made him scoff and wave his hand at the thought simply to show that he still kept his cool with that statement even though he’s silently squealing over the fact that it could possibly be Gon. 

  Gon, just thinking about the brunette made Killua smile internally, only worsening his blush by.. a lot. “Geez, S-so what if it was him? It wouldn’t mean the slightest to me since Gon is my best friend.”  He responded a little late after try to recollect his thoughts to which Alluka rolled her eyes at. 

  “Killu, you’re kind of dense, you know..” She muttered to herself before speaking up, “Whatever you say, dude, but I bet it’s from Gon I mean just look at the handwriting!” She giggled, causing the boy to sigh and shove his hands into to his hoodie pocket to clutch onto the heart shaped card unbeknownst to her. He would continue to shrug off her hints and suggestions considering he hated getting his hopes up for absolutely no reason. 

  Sure, he and Gon were close, very close. But that doesn’t mean that Killua could assume that his best friend was having the same kind of feelings as him. It was just so frustrating considering he couldn’t tell if Gon’s advances were friendly or something more, Gon liked to touch, a lot. Like previously stated, he loved to touch, Whether it was hand holding or hugging or anything else was entirely up to Gon and how he felt at that time. It was an emotional rollercoaster when it came to Gon touching KIllua. 

  At first, He would love the idea that Gon was initiating contact because he’s never had a best friend before and this is the closest thing he’s felt to friend, However, after a while he began to realize that he wasn’t the only one that Gon would hold hands with or hug randomly. He would say he was jealous, but Killua certainly hated when he would hold hands with any of the upperclassmen (For example, Palm) despite any of his interactions with them being only friendly and innocent much like Gon himself. This was the exact reason why Killua refused to believe that Gon had feelings for him to prevent jealousy and overall heart break that he would subject himself to since Gon is too nice for his own good and let’s face it, that boy probably gets a ton of Valentine’s proposals from all the girls around school. The last thing he needs is Killua being too clingy and coming up to him like they were still in primary schooling with a little note card that read ‘Do you like me circle Yes or No’ like a little wimp. 

  Having entirely ignored the makeshift conversation that Alluka was carrying on by herself, with him acknowledging her speech but not really picking up what she was putting down, he exhaled abruptly and dismissed any thoughts of Gon and Valentine’s Day with a quick shake of his head. He attempted to regain interest in the one-man conversation Alluka was carrying on. 

_________

  After finally meeting up with the other, which included Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika, the five headed to their normal spot inside the cafeteria typically in the back of the place if there were still seats available- if not they would look for any remaining tables outside that could seat five. Lucky for them, their spot inside was open today.  Leorio and Kurapika sat beside each other, the two of them chatting and smiling as they take out their packed lunches as the three underclassmen got in the shortest line possible for their food. 

  Ever since the whole locker incident, Killua had been pretty silent in conversations. He would silently nod or smile when Gon would speak or one of the other told a joke. Aside from that, he was too busy thinking about when he should open the heart card or if he should even at all. Considering Killua only ever had his eyes on a certain brown haired, brown eyed teen that made him weak in the knees, he hadn’t thought much else of anyone in his school. He felt it hard to believe that anyone would genuinely like him since he was always so standoffish, even to some of his closer friends. 

  “Oi, Killua! Earth to Killua!” Gon said, waving his hands in the pale boy’s face, unnecessarily close to him in general. He shook himself out of his thought bubbling, blinking a few times before responding to Gon. 

  “Huh, did you say something?” Alluka giggles after he asks, glancing at Killua with a knowing look before turning towards Gon with a cheeky expression.  

   “He’s been so spacey ever since he found a cute little card on his locker. I bet he’s wondering who it’s by.” Alluka places a hand to hide her mouth but she’s practically shouting over everyone else in the room that it’s pointless and more of a way to tease her brother even more. Killua blushes and looks off to the side with a brooding look. 

   “Th-That's not it,” He lies, shifting his eyes from left to right, “ I-I was just thinking about homework.” He’s a horrible on-the-spot liar and he knew it, all he had left to do was hope Gon wouldn’t pry about the card - or worse, want to take a look at it. He could practically feel his pulse accelerating. He didn’t want Gon to think he had some mysterious love interest when in all actuality his love interest was the brunette standing in front of him with his head cocked to the side, an innocent look planted on his face. 

    Instead of his fears coming to light, the silver haired boy noticed a slight change in attitude from the boy. Gon went from naive and cheery to a little nervous and maybe… embarrassed even? He turned his head to the side and mumbled how that was really neat. How he hoped it was from someone that he really liked. Killua was utterly perplexed and honestly didn’t know how he should be feeling but wow, if he wasn’t anxious before, he sure as hell was now. 

  The rest of the wait in line was filled with nonsense chatter from Alluka and Gon talking back and forth as Killua thought for what seemed like hours on end over who his valentine was and why Gon acted so shy and apprehensive over Alluka mentioning the card he’d gotten. He could already feel this week beginning to start off on the wrong foot. 

_________

  With the trio having gotten their meals, they returned to where Leorio and Kurapika had been conversing and laughing with each other. Coming around the bend, they split up to where Killua and Alluka now sit across from the upperclassmen while Gon now sat beside the two. As they sat down, Kurapika and Leorio carried on with simple banter with the underclassmen over crushes and possible valentines what with the impending date coming around the corner. Killua worried they would ask him after talking to Alluka about Zushi .( to which she would retort back with something about Leorio and Kurapika practically giving each other heart eyes all school year) Not only was he embarrassed about showing affection to someone he’s fearful they’ll pry too much, and he’s rather flustered considering he’s not sure about his feelings on Gon and who this cute, pink card could be from. 

  “Killua? Killua! Hello!” Gon was suddenly waving his hand in front of his face, frantically trying to get his attention. Killua tensed with a bright red hue coloring his cheeks after he realized how deep into thought he had been over something so embarrassing. He bit the inside of his cheek to lessen the intensity of his blush as he looked up to meet the brunette boy's gaze. He gave a weak smile before uttering a noise of questioning.  Gon laughed and Killua thought he would melt right then and there. “Geez, you’re so spacey today, are you sure you’re feeling well today, Killua?” the brunette wondered, half teasing, half prying. 

 The silver-haired boy honestly couldn’t think of a good excuse, but the more he thought about the more he could feel a bright blush coming on. “E-er, I-I’ve just been thinking about my day so far. Something interesting happened during my walk to my locker after last period.” With that he let out a weak chuckle that seemed to just make his flushed face go even redder than before. Alluka immediately popped her head up and began to giggle in knowing exactly what he was referring to. 

 “Heehee, Killua got a Valentines card today!” She confessed looking at her brother coyly, earning an icy glare from him. Yet she still continued on in her admittance on why Killua was so distracted as of late. “But he still hasn’t opened it just yet, I keep telling him to,” She shrugs then continues on, “I think he’s just nervous on who it could possibly be from.” She ended her statement with a giggle and went back to eating her shady looking school lunch. 

  Cue Leorio giving Killua a wide grin that once the silver haired boy saw, he immediately had to turn away from being so flustered. “Is that so Killua, Do you have anyone in mind that you think could’ve given you this little card?” Leorio teased propping his chin into the palm of his hand as he looked at him with an impish smile. Kurapika nudged him in his rubs, uttering a quiet “oi” as if to say ‘Don’t tease him, you know he could kick your ass if he absolutely wanted to’. 

  Killua stammered over his words as he nervously struggled to explain how he found a heart shaped card attached to his locker on his way to meet them that had his name stenciled on there without his facing burning a bright shade of red. All the while Leorio and Alluka were giving him knowing glances and laughing amongst themselves over his flustrations. Kurapika was intently listening, attempting to help him voice his thoughts from time to time when he would stumble over every syllable. The only one who was abnormally quiet and maybe even lost in thought was Gon. 

  It didn’t help that whenever Killua had stole a glance at the headstrong brunette, he seemed to be wearing an even brighter blush compared to the silver haired boy who can’t even form a string of words to explicitly state how he got a valentine's without sounding like a blubbering idiot. He really wished that he could shut his mouth right now, but he just kept talking about how he has no clue who it could be from since it’s not like anyone would like him that he knows. All the while he’s staring at Gon, who’s oblivious to everyone around him as he blushes profusely.

  “Don’t be so hard on yourself,little dude.” Leorio started, rapping his fingers on the lunch table as he spoke up once more, using his other hand to push his glasses closer to his eyes.”I’m sure you’re quite the ladies man or mans man, whichever you prefer” He says with indifference yet Killua can feel that Leorio really meant it. He silently thanked his upperclassman and the rest of them went back to eating save for Gon who was still lost in thought over gods knows what. 

  Almost as if a switch had went off in the brunette’s brain, Gon quickly turned to his best friend tugging on the boy’s dress shirt weakly at first as he questioned him to something he was hoping they would all over look. 

  “S-So Killua have you opened your card yet?” Gon asked feebly, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he looked away as soon as he asked him, a light pink hue seemingly stuck on his cheeks. Gon still had a loose hold on his dress shirt and despite it being such a minute trace of his crush touching him, it still made Killua’s face look like the color of an artificial cherry. He stammered for a second as he attempted to clear his throat after swallowing whatever food he had put into his mouth before Gon’s sudden gesture. 

  “E-Erm, not yet I was gonna wait till after school to look at it so I don’t have anyone look over my shoulder and snoop into my business” Killua stated matter of factly as he looked off in the opposite direction of the brunette, instead looking at various other conversations occurring throughout the cafeteria which caused a lull of several voices clashing together and ultimately causing him to forget what he was going to say as an overall.

  He continued to glanced around at familiar faces and overall just trying to calm himself down before he had to make himself leave the room before he physically combusts over the fact that the Gon Freecs was tugging on his shirt sleeve like the adorable little dork that he is. What he got as a response from the boy was something that he wasn’t expecting. 

  It was a solemn ‘ok’ and just as KIllua glanced in his direction he saw his shiny amber eyes flutter from left to right as his face burned as red as a tomato. Killua’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Gon for a few more seconds before immediately standing up looking everywhere but at Gon. 

  However, when he did so, he managed to bang his knee on the bottom of the table top as got up, causing him to groan out in pain briefly and force himself to sit back down only to stand right back up in that same breath. Killua was slowly growing redder and redder that it began to look physically painful to have a blush that red on your face. Kurapika could only seem to give him a look of pity as both Alluka and Leorio struggled to keep straight faces before one of the two let’s out a boisterous laugh causing the other to follow suit. 

  “U-Uh, I gotta go get notes from a class I missed last week.” He lies, tense as ever as he nervously brought his things to himself and took his tray of untouched food with him and quickly exited the cafeteria almost as soon as he said his statement. This left Gon utterly dumbfounded and probably just as tense as the emotionally constipated boy that just stormed out of the room. 

_________

   A couple days had passed and the weekend was swiftly approaching and Killua’s heat only seemed to beat faster at the thought of finding out who this mystery valentine was. The silver haired boy knew it was ridiculous that he hadn’t even glanced at the heart shaped card still in his pant's pocket that now hung neatly over his computer chair so that the card that somebody put a lot of effort into making wouldn’t be crumpled up on accident. 

  Something the sophomore couldn’t seem to erase from his memory was the way Gon was acting when Alluka and Leorio were being little shits and prying on the card. He was so dumbfounded as to how and why his best friend since middle school was blushing over him not opening his card as well as why he was being so abnormally shy over asking KIllua those questions. 

  Now that he was dwelling on Gon’s behavior, he began to realize that this thing didn’t just occur this week but had been occurring since the beginning of the school year! Gon would ask relationship based questions a lot and sometimes when they held hands, as Gon would normally insist, Gon seemed to chicken out of it more and more coming up with weak excuses that normally wouldn’t deter him holding his best friend’s hand. 

  It made the flustered boy simply groan mentally as he realized how deep he was getting himself into this whole over-analyzing thing over seemingly minute things that the happy-go-lucky boy would do that he’d been oh so suddenly shy about. He should really look at that note so that way he can clear up all these misconceptions about Gon possibly being his admirer because let’s face it, it just wasn’t realistic.  Like, come on when does your best friend actually end up reciprocating their best friend’s feelings for them. As much as the lovesick boy wanted his fantasy to be a reality, he knew that it simply wouldn’t happen. 

  Gon was something that he swore up and down he would be grateful to the grace to. Gon was an overall great guy and no matter how  unrealistic this boy could be, he still found himself gravitating towards the brunette to get to know how he thinks and honestly who doesn’t love when this boy smiles? It’s the most ethereal, other-worldly experience that KIllua has ever had in his short existence thus far. 

  It’s become something of an addiction for him and he knows he should stop thinking about this sweet boy who’s oh so horribly oblivious when it comes to flirting and just overall romantic undertones when he speaks. Before KIllua could stop himself, he began slowly walking over to his computer desk where the pair of pants resided atop the chair. He began rummaging through the pockets two by two. (and thankfully there were only four pockets in total on this pair) As he was blindly looking through his pants, he was constantly thinking about this boy who has completely derailed his train of thought from ever being able to focus on two things that didn’t involve him in any way, shape, or form. 

   It was beginning to get ridiculous as he thought anything, you name it, and Gon automatically popped into his head.Test tubes- He had Chemistry class with Gon and that poor boy can’t understand science to save his life, poor thing. Zombies- Gon loved zombies and convince Killua into having a heated debate over who survive in their friend group, plus a couple of other people who were in fight club with them. Hell even Showers reminded him of his fellow classmate. (Long story short, Gon tripped and landed smack on his head causing a plethora of bad jokes and a few memes made out of his plight) He shook off his train of thought that only reminded him of how he should stop while he was ahead in order to focus on the words of this card that was made specifically for him,

    The white haired boy gulped momentarily as he slowly opens the card wide open and begins to read the heartfelt card.

_      “Dear Killua,  _

_     This is already so embarrassing to right, hehe but I need to get it off my chest somehow and I thought now would be no time like the present!! I’ve liked you for a while now and I was hoping you could return my dumb feelings and maybe meet me at my house if you do actually return my feelings. Um, I don’t really know how to end this card, bye!!! _

_     Gon Freecs” _

   As soon as he read who the card was written by, Killua’s face erupted into an even darker red than the one he pulled two days ago whilst embarrassing himself in front of Gon. He clutched the card a little tighter in his hands as he tucked it closer to his chest. He couldn’t believe he was actually right on the money for as to who he thought was his secret admirer. This could be real was the only words that were crossing his mind as he read the note a few more times before it was really starting to click. 

  Gon Freecs had a crush on Killua Zoldyck. His best friend actually liked him back and he wasn’t having some weird dream involving spies and his older brother somehow being involved in a drug cartel, but that was besides the point. Gon Freecs had a crush on him and he didn’t have to pretend like he wasn’t attracted to his best friend since freshman year!!!

  This was certainly a dream come true and Killua was ready to share it to the world, or well Alluka to be more precise. And as soon as that was over, he would be making a beeline for Gon’s which was a couple blocks away from his. Note still in hand, bursted out of his room and ran down the hall and took a sharp left to get into Alluka’s room, forgetting to knock. (not that it mattered all too much since she did it more often than not to him as well)

  “Alluka! Alluka!,” Killua shouted, a smile gracing his lips and reaching his eyes, “I finally read the note! Gon likes me back!” He was literally jumping for joy now, which was unlike him all in itself aside from him being noticeably happy. Alluka simply smirked as soon as he confessed what he’d found out after being utterly confused by his sudden entrance. 

   “Well?” she began, “What are you waiting for??? You’re prince charming awaits!” She teased before resuming,” Don’t make him wait on you any longer. I’m sure he’s been a nervous wreck ever since that day in lunch.” She added which made him perk up and realize that he’s left Gon hanging since the beginning of lunch two days ago. **_Two days._ **

   Without uttering another word to his little sister, he ran out of her room and after a couple of sharp turns and a long, winding staircase Killua was out of his house and steadily running down his street on his trek to Gon’s. 

_________

  Out of breath and a little exhausted, Killua knocked on his best friends door nervously as he glances up at the home. He waited a bit before he began to feel antsy, so to pass the time he took out his phone and began scrolling through a couple social media sites and checking the time to make sure he didn’t run all the way down here only to realize it’s some ungodly hour and no one is probably up. He can safely say it’s a little after three in the afternoon so Gon should be home, better be home anyways since Killua feels as if he’s waited far too long to actually confess to this boy. 

  Finally, after about ten minutes of just standing there, someone finally opens the door. Killua tucks his phone into the deep recesses of his cargo shorts’ pocket as Ms. Freecs (Gon’s aunt) opened the door with a big smile. She greeted him with a bright hello and told him that Gon was upstairs working on homework. . After thanking her, Killua climbed the steps two at a time to get to Gon’s room faster. 

  After a minute or two, he finally made it up the steps and was now walking at a comfortable pace to Gon’s room. He couldn’t help but begin to feel antsy again as he approached his door ever so quickly. When he was finally there, Killua knocked on the brunette’s door with a shaky fist and after a few noises of scuffling feet and Gon’s voice of telling his aunt that he’ll be down for a snack as soon as he finishes this last problem, the door swings open as he gets ready to shout something else only for it to die before it could ever formulate. 

  Intense amber eyes now bore into cool blue ones as neither could look away from each other in this heated staring contest. Killua had never seen Gon’s face so read in his entire life which only made him more nervous about his upcoming confession. He put a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly as he began speaking,

  “I-I finally read the letter,” Killua stammered out as he began to bite on his lips, tearing his gaze from his crush’s. Gon’s eyes widened as if it were something out of a script and immediately thought of the worst case scenario just by how worried his eyes looked staring at Killua. “A-And I wanted to let you know th-that I like you too.” Killua shifted his glance from downcast to looking into his best friends eyes whose were filled with a mixture of emotions; happiness, adoration, relief, excitement, and maybe...love? KIllua couldn’t tell and didn’t wanna pry, nor did he really have a say in it either since he was immediately pulled into a big bear hug by Gon. 

  “I’ve never been so happy in my entire life!!” Gon exclaimed as he hugged the silver haired boy even tighter to him. “ I know this is already a given, but I just wanna say it again,” He started as he pulled away from Killua for a moment, “But, will you be my Valentine?” He asked, giving him a shy smile. Killua blushed briefly before burying his face into Gon’s neck to hide it 

  “S-Sure, I mean we're already dating anyways right?” he mumbled into Gon’s neck, making him shiver.Gon shivered slightly feeling Killua’s hot breath on his neck and whatnot but simply chuckled and hugged him once again, still red faced. They were so unbelievably cheesy and Killua still couldn’t believe his best friend actually returned him dumb feelings. 

  “Hey Killua?” He asked getting a quiet grunt out of the white haired boy, “Do you wanna go to the arcade with me. I wanna try and win you something from the claw machine.” He confessed. Killua picked his head up from his boyfriend’s neck and beamed up at him, nodding curtly. They were already starting off on the right foot and Killua wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your guys' feedback on my work so please leave a comment below!!!  
> Also let me know if you see any grammar errors as I was the only one to write and edit this!!  
> thank you,  
> Em (Btw my tumblr is sparklingboba/chixaki)


End file.
